1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paper shredder, in particular, to a mechanical bin-full device of paper shredder.
2. Background Art
The shredder presently is a machine that is commonly used to destroy confidential documents. Generally, the shredder comprises a paper-shredding device and a waste bin. A fully-filled waste bin makes it difficult to continue the paper shredding, and high-piled scraps easily damage the paper-full detection device. The existing paper-full detection devices chiefly comprise two types: a mechanical one and an electronic one. The electronic paper-full detection device is fairly expensive and unstable, while the currently existing mechanical paper-full detection device has the shortcomings of being complicated in structure and inflexible to use.
In view of energy saving and safety, the shredder is usually provided with a time-delay switch and a safety switch of power-off function when the shredder head is lifted, but normally these two switches are installed separately, thus increasing the number of parts for the shredder and the manufacturing cost.
Meanwhile, the existing paper-full devices are individually set, thus a simply structured and easily operated paper-full mechanism that is able to be combinatorially set with other devices, such as the safety switch or time-delay switch for the shredder, with the power-off protection function actuating upon machine/bin separation, is needed.